NaLu Arc
by Lu-chanNaLu
Summary: This is a story I made a little while ago and I abandoned it, but I'm going to try to write it again.
1. The natsu complex

**_This is a story I made a little while ago and I abandoned it, but I'm going to try to write it again._**

"How are you Natsu?" Lucy asked like she was worried since for the last few weeks she felt as if he was avoiding her. "L-Lucy! I got to go!" Natsu left Lucy alone and ran of with Happy following.

 _At the guild_

"Has Natsu been acting weird Levy?"

"No. Unless your there. He just disapires and no one can find him."

"Levy?" She says shaking."Yeah Lu?"

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Lucy starts cying. "I sure he isn't mad at you Lu."

"Thanks Levy! Now I can go on a job without feeling sad or scared Natsu wouldn't be here when I get back."

"Lu. You really don't want Natsu to leave." smiling and wallking with Lucy to a river neer by."It completly makes sence that you are afraid of Natsu leaving. I mean-" Levy and Lucy hear someone in the tree above them. Lucy looks up and sees Natsu. For once she is petrified at seeing his face and runs away crying.

 _The next day at Lucy's Place_

"Natsu...Please don't-please...you're not-Nastu" Lucy started saying in her sleep crying."Lucy! Wake up!" Natsu was in her room shaking Lucy trying to wake her up from a bad dream."Natsu!"Lucy woke up and was crying. She felt a warm feeling and saw Natsu holding her crying like she was dead or dieing."Natsu?" Natsu hugs Lucy and said "Lucy. I'm sorry. I was worried about you after yesterday." Lucy pushed Natsu out of her bed and kicked him out of her room.

"I can't beleive Natsu was worried about me. I'm going on a mission alone now. No need to worry about him now."


	2. The life dragon slayer

**Back at the guild when Lucy's coming in with a trio of strange people**

"These are new friends I met on my trip. Yuzuki, Yukiko, and Tatsuo. They will be stay at the guild."

"Welcome Yuzuki, Yukiko, and Tatsuo. I hope you like the guild."

"I do."  
"We'll take it!"

"Come Lucy."

"Of course prince Tatsuo."

"Lucy! Who is this Tatsuo guy."

"Prince Tatsuo is a life dragon slayer."

"What's a life dragon slayer?"

"Stay with Lucy and you'll find out!"

"Say what?!"

"Tatsuo, you're being overprotective. Lucy is still unter your control."

"Did you just say control?!"

"Yay! So let's get you out of here now."

"Stop doing that, Yuzuki!"

"What Yukiko. You think he's cute!"

"Sure! I'd love to hurt a bad girl!"

Lucy kicks them out of her way and seems to have broken free of the controling spell. She runs away grabing Natsu and taking him with her.

"Lucy what is happi-" Natsu is cut of by Lucy. Lucy hugs Natsu and tells him that Tatsuo is able to take time from peoples lives and weakning them. The magic doesn't kill a person, but is able to be killed in a stage of vonribilouty. Yuzuki and Yukiko are able to read peoples minds at times and control them unless the persons will is stronger for a momint. Also that Yukiko is able to make snow. Her twin Yuzuki can see love in peoples heart and hatred.


	3. Natsu's Dream

_Now is's time to get back to the story.~Lu-ChanNaLu_

 **The next day**

"Natsu!" Lucy said as the fire dragon slayer was fast asleep.

"..."

"Natsu can really be kinda cute when he sleeps. He looks so peacefull and happy. I wish he looked this happy when he's awake to, at least once in a while."

"You liiiiike Natsu!" Happy says like a creepy perverted way. "He looks happy when you're with him all the time when we met you..."

"What so you mean?"

"It was Natsu's idea to save you and after you gave us food. He couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Really, Happy?" Lucy was smiling as she started to star at the sleeping Natsu as well as starting to blush."I geuss that makes me happy." Lucy was left alone with Natsu and couldn't can't stop smiling at Natsu sleeping peacefully."Natsu, I hope you're okay." *thinking* "Why do I feel different around Natsu than around the other guys in the guild Like Gray? I mean, I know that he's just a friend, but. He makes me feel happy and safe. Why am I thinking of this only now. I don't understand! Natsu! I-I wish-I wish I could tell someone, but they would think that I like him. Which. I geuss it wouldn't be so bad if I did. I wouldn't feel any different than I do now, probably. Does that mean That I-"

"Lucy? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really. You looked peaceful asleep. That's all." Lucy smiled at him"Lucy?"

"Hmm. What is it Natsu?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. Why wouldn't I?" Lucy looked down at her feet so she wouldn't be able to look at Natsu.

"You aren't okay."

"Why would you say that?!" Lucy tried to smile, but Natsu seed to see through the fake smile and kept asking her."Natsu I'm not sad!"

"Why are you crying then!"

"I'm crying!?" she was surprised at the fact that she was crying this hole time."I was...cr-crying?!"

"You didn't notice?"

"I need to leave." Lucy standed up and ran off to some place.


	4. The Cousin

Natsu was worried about her so he disided to go after her. After a few hours had pasted and Natsu hadn't found even a trace of Lucy anywhere."Lucy! Where are you? Umm. Have you seen a girl with blonde hair and wearing a short dark-blue skirt with a silver belt and a white shirt with a heart at the top, and a light blue jacket?"

"No, but I hope you find your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well she's a girl and a friend and you know what she is wearing without even thinking about it so she's ether your girlfriend or you like her without knowing it."

"Well...I don't know if I would say I love her?"

"So do you protect her a lot?"

"Yay! If anyone hurts Lucy I'll kill them! She's apart of my guild, Fairy Tail!"

"So you're a wizerd then."

"Yeah and so is Lucy!"

"And the girl you're looking for is Lucy Heartfilia."

"How did you know!"

"I'm a wizard to. And I love Fairy Tail Lucy she is my Cousin."

"Your cousin!" Natsu said in shock of Lucy having a cousin."My name is Eita. I use sound magic, but it isn't very strong and I was hoping, since Lucy had become stronger after going to fairy tail, that I could join, too."

"Well now's not a good time to join, but you can help us out if you want. There are some people that toke over the guild."

* * *

 ** _I know that Lucy doesn't have any cousins or any other/alive family members now, but I made this when I just started the anime and didn't know that. The only reason I kept the cousin is I didn't know who I would put in or not and Just kept it anyway. ~Lu-ChanNaLu  
_**


End file.
